1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weather strip for a vehicle, more specifically to a weather strip for a partition panel for opening and closing a passenger compartment and a cargo compartment of a vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
FIG. 3 is a schematic diagram for showing a so-called pick-up type vehicle 51. An opening is formed between a cargo compartment 52 and a passenger compartment 53 at a rear part of the vehicle 51. A partition panel 54 is provided for covering the opening. When the panel 54 is moved down to a bottom of the passenger compartment 53, the opening is accessible, while when the panel 54 is raised up, the opening is closed.
The partition panel 54 is installed in a vehicle body, for example, on a floor so as to freely swing via a hinge 56 provided at a bottom edge of the partition panel 54. When the panel 54 is moved down to the bottom of the passenger compartment 53, the cargo compartment 52 is open to the passenger compartment 53. In this condition, it is possible to carry such a longer cargo as a surfboard by inserting the cargo into the passenger compartment 53.
A weather strip is provided around the opening of such vehicle 51 at the side of the cargo compartment 52. The weather strip contacts the partition panel 54 when the partition panel 54 is closed, and prevents water from penetrating into the passenger compartment 53 when it rains or the vehicle 51 is washed with high pressure water spray.
FIG. 4 is a cross section for showing a known weather strip 61 for the partition panel 54. The weather strip 61 is attached to a bottom part of the opening at the side of the cargo compartment 52. The weather strip 61 comprises a grip part 62, a lip part 63, and a connection part 64 for connecting the grip part 62 with the lip part 63. The grip part 62 has a U-shaped cross section, and a plurality of fins 65 are provided as protrusions at an inner periphery of the grip part 62. Namely, the grip part 62 is configured so as to fit with a flange 66 provided at the side of the cargo compartment 62. The lip part 63 is formed to be hollow as shown in the cross section. A pointed end 63a of the lip part 63 faces the partition panel 54 and contacts the partition panel 54 when the panel 54 is closed. Furthermore, a tray 68 is provided on the cargo compartment 52 and covers the flange 66 and the grip part 62.
In the weather strip 61, however, the connection part 64 has a recessed upper surface. In other words, the connection part 64 is so constructed that the upper surface thereof is lower than the upper surface of the grip part 62. Therefore, the weather strip 61 is not strong enough for sufficiently enduring an applied pressure.
When the partition panel 54 is closed, the connection part 64 easily deforms or buckles down. Then, the pointed end 63a of the lip part 63 cannot be properly pressed against the partition panel 54. Hence, a satisfactory watertight property cannot be maintained. In particular, there is a possibility that water will leak into the passenger compartment 53 during heavy rains or when in a high-pressure car wash.
The partition panel 54 comes into contact with the pointed end 63a of the lip part 63 when the panel 54 is swung up and closed. In accordance with the pivotal movement of the partition panel 54, there is a possibility that the lip part 63 is pushed down and downwardly bent. When this occurs, the watertight property is decreased by the movement of the lip part 63 in an undesired direction, whereby water easily comes into the passenger compartment 53 when it rains or when the vehicle is washed.
As mentioned above, the upper surface of the connection part 64 has a depressed portion. Water or dirt can collect in the depressed portion when it rains or when the car is washed and may affect the appearance of the vehicle, for example by staining the depressed portion.